Bello
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Brianna is a mini bella, she is. but to be real. shes gonna change that with her years in high school. crappy summary i know.. sorry :'
1. Chapter 1

**Okay si its been along time since ive posted anything so if there are things you want to say about this then just do it 'cause its fine and i dont really care if you say this is a piece of shit and stuff like that. though you could give a pointer O.O that at least is nice so yeah. anyways i'll have the characters up somewhere on my profile sometime before the 21st... im not gonna be home so i will make sure its there.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own twilight. if i DID then bella and edward wouldnt have any promblems that have a love triangle. so its good i DONT own twilight. but i DO own the characters not from the book.... except Hope....you will know why after you read.**

**Chapter One**

_I've never thought of death as the end of your living days. I counted it as the next gate of your life that has been opened for you. The gate of freedom_

I sat down as my teacher clapped. The only times he clapped what either when he wanted us to shut up or to praise us. Neither made us like him anymore than we did the first week of school.

"VERY well read Miss. Dove." I rolled my eyes behind my brother's sweatshirt sleeve. I hate my last name. As I continued to think of all the reasons why our class did not take appeal to our English teacher he started to speak.

"SO good I think you should be in an IB class." I froze my breathing. _WHAT??!!_

An IB English class was too hard for a freshman. It's not like it's the end of the year. It's December. It's not like we've know there was a chance this could happen.

"B-but Mr. Casey Brianna isn't qualified to be in IB." I looked and saw Hope Winkle. Her long blond hair seemed to be bathed in starlight as Casey stuttered. His ears turning red.

The class was long as Hope flirted with our teacher, like she always did. By the end of the class I walked to my history class, eyes drooped as I sighed in agony at the class door. I took a breath and walked into the class.

Unlike all the other students in my grade, I had almost _all _upperclassman classes. Excluding history and English. One was a ninth grade leveled the other a tenth.

"Bri!!" I saw my history teacher giggle. She had her short black hair spiked nicely as she could. I nodded to her and went to take my seat next to the window. The weather outside was wet, and every foggy as a scent had blew past me. Chocolate and raspberries.

"Hello." A deep voice greeted, a chuckle coming after as I looked over to see a pair of black eyes. Forcing myself to look at the face of my greeter I saw the most beautiful face I've ever saw.

"H-hi." I stuttered, trying to look away as he chuckled.

"I'm Démon Cullen… it is nice to meet you…" I interrupted him. "Brianna." He nodded.

"Brianna…" He repeated mostly to himself to remember. As he did, he looked closely at my face and smirked.

"You look like a mini version of my sister." I gave a weird look at him at what he said. Démon must have realized what I was thinking because he lifted my wrist with my jelly bracelets on. Staring at them, he smirked.

"You don't play that game do you?" I blushed and rapidly shook my head. Démon nodded.

"Good."

At the looks of it, I could tell that this would be the coolest year ever.

* * *

It had been about a month since I met Démon and he was always staring at my hand, as if wanting to snap one off. Though I do not play the game, it is not like he can't anyway. He just won't get any. The last time I caught him staring, I confronted him.

"Why are you always staring at my wrist? If you want to snap one off then go ahead, just don't expect anything." I hissed. My hands clutched tightly as Démon just stared at me. As he stared, his body shook, as if something was enraging him.

"Démon what is wrong?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair as we stood in the parking lot, a car horn blowing and I turned my head to my right, seeing a car slid to me. There was no time to think as the car collided with my body, rolling on the top my back hit the glass, my eyes shifting. As my eyes shifted, I saw the clear window turn red, and then my vision darkened.

The last thing I heard was my name from Démon.

**If anyone wants hope then just tell me since i dont really think if i own her that she will be untainted from the thoughts of people i just dont like so yeah just make up something on her. her name doesnt have to be hope either... :D that can be what she calls herself. **

**anyway there might be another chapter on one of my fictions today after this since me got no practice tomorrow. **

**gotta love it!**

**-Midnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i just got back today and it wasnt as fresh in my mind but here it is. that and im having issues with like four people now. one whos told me something that is desturbing and very sad. but hes strong. other ones. i rather not talk about or explain. their all stupid. but i hope this isnt confusing.. since tomorrow i have to pack, i wont be about to post as many chapters as i really want. and.... i wanna watch anime (lame excuse but i havent in a long time and i dont have a tv.) but yeah one of them will have a new chapter or a new story X3**

_"Démon what is wrong?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair as we stood in the parking lot, a car horn blowing and I turned my head to my right, seeing a car slid to me. There was no time to think as the car collided with my body, rolling on the top my back hit the glass, my eyes shifting. As my eyes shifted, I saw the clear window turn red, and then my vision darkened._

_The last thing I heard was my name from Démon._

I sat up; looking blankly at the bed I laid in, my head was throbbing as a beeping sound was heard. The one thing that calmed me down from the melt down I was positive I would have was a scent. Chocolate and Raspberries. It was faint but it was strong, not far from me. Looking around I saw burrs of human forms. One of the forms arm motion was of a hyperactive little brother of mine. His brown hair sweep over his left eyes as he grinned.

"Sis, comment vous vous sentez ?" I nodded at him, looking down slightly. Why would he care if I were okay?

"Where is notre père Glace?" I asked him. Glace looked at me and pointed to the door.

"He went to pay to get you out early… dad seemed really mad at the guy who brought you in. but Dr. Cullen and dad both have to check your charts." Glace informed me, flipping his head to the left, and his hair out of his right eye.

"Alright, well let's go home…" I stated, getting out of that sick bed and unhooked myself from the machines. Glace helped me, grabbing my hand as he snuck me out of the room and home.

"Avez-vous faim ?" Glace asked when we had settled at home, walking slowly to the kitchen. I looked at him. Why does he always ask if I was hungry? I sighed and answered.

"Oui. J'ai faim." I paused and stood slowly, limping to the doorframe. "Si Bro, comment l'école était-il pour vous avec cette fille d'Abby ?" I saw his movement freeze. I got him. Glace looked at me, his ears bright red.

"Je ne sais pas que vous parlez de." I smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he moved from the stove to the fridge.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" I asked, receiving a nod. "Don't play yourself. Just be happy she likes you too." Glace blushed. His brown hair coving both his eyes, I noticed this as I walked closer… well limped…it is really all the same.

"It's cute when you find true love in a grade younger then ninth. Consider yourself lucky." I stated; slapping his back before the door slammed open.

**Its short sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay here's the third chapter. i hope you gues like it._**

**Chapter Three**

_"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" I asked, receiving a nod. "Don't play yourself. Just be happy she likes you too." Glace blushed. His brown hair coving both his eyes, I noticed this as I walked closer… well limped…it is really all the same._

_"It's cute when you find true love in a grade younger then ninth. Consider yourself lucky." I stated; slapping his back before the door slammed open._

Turning around I heard heels smashing against the ground near the front of the house. The way the person slammed them was either really mad or was just trying to mess the wooden floor.

"Bri." I looked at Glace in the eyes. The ones that mimicked mine, they were deep forest green.

"It's not like it's some chick dad used and-oh gave a key to." I said with light sarcasm in my voice. My dad can be very… _nice_ when it comes to pretty girls.

Glace looked at me with wide eyes, his eyes shifting as the person seemed to get closer and closer. I didn't really notice what happened but before I realized what I had done. I had grabbed him and ran to the back, where the forest of a backyard was. As we ran Glace was looking back to see if we were followed, though I highly doubt that someone who doesn't really know or remember us would follow… okay I lied. If they don't like dad then they would hit him hard, aka: the children.

Pulling my arm, I placed Glace in front of me, his head looking back again.

"Don't look back!" I shouted, reaching my hand and pushed his back slightly not to cause him to trip. Glace nodded shortly and ran faster, getting more ahead of me than I wanted. I breathed in deeply and ran faster to keep up, my eyes closed like an idiot.

"Bri! Hurry!" I opened them to see my brother had stopped running. If someone was following you don't stop running… you just don't, it's not one of those movies where someone saves you.

I ran to Glace and he stopped me, pulling my behind a tree as the sound of running came closer to us.

"Glace-!" I felt a large warm hand cover my mouth. "Don't move, just take a deep breath, and hold it." I looked up slightly as Glace's other had moved my hair out of my eyes. As he did this, he leaned down and rested his chin on my head. I blinked and looked around as the person ran pass us, her long blond hair slightly grazed my face as she ran by, she seemed off as she ran. Like she wasn't even in her body.

When she ran far enough she couldn't hear we ran back home. When we did get there we saw the house was trashed.

"For the love of-!" I hit Glace upside his head before he finished. When he says 'for the love of go' he has a fit where he does nothing for about a month. He's been like that since I could remember but now that he's older… it's not cute.

"You clean half and I'll clean the other half." I sighed, walking to my half of the mess.

Cleaning the house took all night, by the time we finished it was five in the morning. I plopped on the couch next to my brother as he yawned loudly, his head resting on the arm of the couch. I yawned after him, and did the same on the other arm, closing my eyes and fell asleep.

"My children sleeping together. So cute." I flinched and opened my eyes to see my dad.

"After having to clean your godforsaken house." I yawned out.

Dad chuckled and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You both have matching hair. Chocolate brown hair… like your mother." He stated against my hair.

I bit my lip and saw what time it was. It was eleven. Groaning I got up and placed my foot on my brother's stomach and pushed.

"Get up." I growled, trying to get him up quickly. Glace did get up, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at me. I smirked and told him to get dressed.

"If you do then I'll convince dad to get us something to eat." I bargained and his eyes went wide with excitement. I smirked.

"Works every time." I stated softly as I went to change.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Glace asked, pulling at my sleeve softly. I smiled at him.

"It's a Cup of Caramel." I stated with a shrug, walking to the car.

**_Okay A Cup of Caramel is gonna be on a outfit line up and yeah if you want to see it then its on my profile. but yeah meago made them so yeah i liked them so i used it._**


End file.
